Balance vs Unbalance
by Death Kettle
Summary: Syndra makes a deal with Ahri and Irelia is not happy about it one bit. M for possible later chapters Sorry I'm terrible at summaries


**Authors Note: Just a short story that started rattling in my brain one day.**

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Can't those IDIOTS do anything right?!" Syndra exclaimed in pure annoyance while staring intently at the magical screen showing a battle between the champions of Noxus: Darius, Swain, Urgot, Kled, and Katarina against the champions of Ionia: Varus, Karma, Irelia, Ahri and Shen.

"I take time out of my day to watch Karma and Irelia get their asses handed to them by these Noxians and they have the nerve to lose to them!" She continued to rant.

"I mean seriously, it's almost pitiful how badly they're losing to those balance obsessed weaklings.

"This is Irelia and Karma you're talking about." An amused voice spoke from behind her.

Syndra glanced over to see Zed approaching her from the shadows as she watched the match from one of the many lobbies within the Institute of war. "Not only are they powerful but they also have Shen and Varus on their team as well." Zed continued.

"You aren't going to count Ahri?" Syndra asked noticing that he didn't mention her.

"I know all about the little deal you made with Ahri." Zed responded looking at her with what could only be described as a look of disapproval.

Or at least that's what she assumed was the look he was giving her from behind his mask.

"Don't look at me that way I simply figured I would help make the match a little more interesting." Syndra said watching Irelia get jumped by Kled and Darius while Ahri just turned around and walked away from the fight.

"So when do you plan on giving up on these childish pranks" Zed asked as he turned his attention to the screen displaying the match.

"CHILDISH PRANKS!" Syndra exclaimed in anger at the way Zed described her efforts to get revenge on Ionia.

"You constantly claim that you will destroy Ionia and its elders all you do is commit these little tricks on Irelia and Karma" He continued.

"This is only a means to an end" Syndra defended.

"And was placing a bucket of water on top of the door leading to Karma's room a means to an end?" Zed asked her still not looking over at her.

"I'll have you know it was." She retorted

"How so?"

"By placing the bucket of water over Karma's door she will no longer trust her room to be a place of safety and now she will live in constant fear of another bucket falling on her head." Syndra said as though it was the evilest plan in the world.

"And how does that help you achieve your goal of destroying Ionia?"

"Well it… it… helps by…. Making her paranoid and distrustful of others. Syndra claimed as she struggled to think of a good rationalization for her actions.

"No it doesn't." Zed stated simply.

"What do you mean?" Syndra asked looking at him.

"Karma knows it was you who placed the bucket there."

"SHE DOES!" Syndra exclaimed in shock at the revelation that her plan to get at Karma without being caught failed.

"She does indeed" he confirmed.

"Well then that just proves that my plan is working because now she is clearly too afraid of me and my power to do anything about it. She said confidently.

"More than likely she simply doesn't have time to spare to deal with you." Zed said shooting down Syndra's attempt at finding a way to find a victory in her plan.

"Well what about this time huh?" Syndra said trying to change the subject away from her failed bucket plan.

"What about it" he asked

"Thanks to my deal with Ahri Irelia has been killed over three times" She said returning to watching the game.

"Your right you did cause her to die." Zed relented looking back at her. "However she's only dying in the Summoner's Rift so you effectively did nothing ignoring the fact that she is also winning the game despite your efforts."

Syndra was about to respond but realized he was right. "Damn it if that's true then does that mean everyone in the institute just sees me as a child?" Syndra wondered.

Zed turned around and began to walk away. "Make sure you don't get lost on you way back to you room Syndra." Zed mocked

Just then Zed saw one of the tables in the lobby go flying in his direction only to barely manage to dodge the flying piece of furniture by swapping places with his shadow that he had hidden in the corner of the lobby.

"ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME ZED!" a very pissed and menacing looking Syndra asked while summoning some of her magical spheres as well as picking up more pieces of furniture with her magic making Zed sweat drop

"Not at all" he said in a calming voice "the institute is a large place and someone could get lost rather easily in the many hallways.

Syndra immediately calmed down releasing her magical hold on the furniture and dismissing her magical spheres. "Oh if that's the case I appreciate your concern." She said with a huge smile on her face as she returned to watching the match completely ignoring him.

Zed sighed thanking the fact that Syndra while easy to anger was just as easy to calm if you knew what to say.

"She may be a child but she's a child with a large amount of magical energy" Zed thought as he walked away.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"I can't believe Ahri just left me to die out there" Irelia complained to Karma as they were walking back to the Ionian dormitories within the Institute.

"Well I'm not surprised given the fact that she did promise Syndra that she would do just that" Karma responded calmly looking over at Irelia to see what her reaction would be to this information.

"Wait she promised what!? Irelia exclaimed as she abruptly stopped walking to look over at Karma.

"From what I've heard Ahri made a deal with Syndra that she would not help you during the match." Karma stated as though it were nothing important.

"And you just DECIDED not to tell me this!?" Irelia exclaimed incredulously.

"Well I thought it would be a good way for Syndra to get a good laugh and an opportunity for you to test yourself as a warrior." Karma responded.

"Why do you care if Syndra gets a good laugh or not?!' Wasn't she the one that set that bucket filled with ice water on top of your door?"

"The longer Syndra is content with committing these harmless pranks at our expense the longer Ionia will be safe from her and her magic." Karma said as she resumed walking down the hallway. "Don't forget that despite her childish actions Syndra is a very powerful sorceress and could be a major threat to Ionia should she decide to unleash her power upon it" she continued.

Irelia calmed down considerably as she thought over what Karma said as she resumed walking alongside Karma. "I would hardly call me dying a harmless prank." She said sullenly.

"Come now Irelia you only died in the Rift and you still managed to win us the match so I don't see any real harm" Karma comforted her.

"Can I at least know what Syndra promised Ahri in exchange for my MANY deaths in the rift?" Irelia asked curiously.

"If you walk by Ahri's room later this evening you'll find out" Karma told her mysteriously.

"What does that mean...oh…OOH…?" Irelia began only to have Karma's words sink in.

"According to Ahri a portion of Syndra's magical and life energy would be equivalent to that of thirty people." Karma told her while suppressing her laughter at Irelia's face as she realized just what it was that Ahri sold her out for.

Irelia looked away and muttered something under her breath as they continued their walk.

"What was that Irelia?"

"I said she BETTER be WORTH IT" Irelia yelled.

"Well I'm sure you can ask Ahri all about it in the morning. " Karma said with the faintest hint of a smile on her face as she looked over at her friend.

"Mark my words Karma I will get back at Syndra for this" Irelia said causing Karma to laugh quietly as her friend plotted revenge on the sorceress

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Author's Note: I might make more chapters if I get a high demand for them though I can't make any commitment on how often they will come out since I have already promised to make frequent updates on my other story.**


End file.
